Patience is a Virtue but Virtue never got you Laid
by subitodolcediva
Summary: Three times Kurt and Blaine have been interrupted while progressing further in their physical relationship and one time they...well, they sort of didn't. Hooray for smut! Written with love for the most recent Beyond Dapper Blaine Exchange.


Hey everyone! I apologize for killing you all with the angst in my new story, "love of you runs deep in my vitals." I promise the next few chapters will be happy and more porny, PROMISE. But until then I have this little beauty to preoccupy you with. This was written for the wonderful regala_electra over at LJ for Beyond_Dapper's Mini Hiatus Blaine exchange. The prompt was as follows: _In honor of Cockblocktober, all the ways in which Kurt and Blaine have been stopped from progressing further in their physical relationship. _This was _so_ much fun to write and I hope you enjoy it. As per usual, lots of love goes out to my faithful beta, cynicalwhimsy. 3_-_SDD

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson had a pretty good life. He had a nice family, good friends, good grades, a promising future and a wonderful boyfriend whom he absolutely adored. He thought he was doing pretty well for himself really. And now that he'd transferred to McKinley he'd get to spend even more time with said wonderful boyfriend and life would be <em>even<em> _better. _It made perfect sense, really.

And there were so many good things about being at McKinley with Kurt. His classes were easier and the New Directions welcomed him into their family easily enough. Though he was still testing the waters with the group and he decided he'd better wait until the whole _West Side Story_ fiasco blew over before he tried to voice any of his suggestions for the group. Even though Kurt had been supportive and charming to the last, he didn't want to push his boundaries so soon. Kurt was a charter member of the New Directions and Blaine knew if he started spotting off his ideas right from the start, he might make Kurt feel inadequate if the choir responded to his ideas. And the last thing he wanted was to make Kurt feel even more alienated than he already did in the group. He was really trying hard to do right by him because he knew Kurt would do the same for him.

Kurt always had a knack for drawing out the best in him, that he knew. It was about being the best he could be not just for his family, or his future, or even himself, but for the boy he loved. For the boy who loved him back. Kurt made him want to be a better person and getting to spend his school days with Kurt again made something warm and pleasant settle in his chest. It was the same feeling he got whenever he thought of a future with Kurt. He daydreamed about tiny apartments with city views, quiet mornings spent in bed wrapped up in each other, a small closet of a room, painted in pastels with a matching crib...thinking that far ahead was terrifying but thrilling at the same time. The idea of settling down with someone always resonated deeply with him. He simply couldn't help daydreaming with Kurt as his someone.

Unfortunately, Blaine's daydreams were beginning to shift from these noble, treacly sentiments to something a tad less tame. He still thought about these aspects of their future, but now there were more compromising scene twisted into the mix. He imagined being tangled up in the sheets, sweat and spent and breathless. Or watching Kurt shudder in pleasure beneath his hands. It was absolutely maddening to go from such pure, romantic daydreams to the absolute _filth_ his brain had taken to conjuring up. Because really, he was happy – more than happy - with all the physical aspects of their relationship. He was definitely fine just keep making out with Kurt - in fact, he was fairly certain that if Kurt wanted to spend the entire day just kissing, he'd still be panting for more come nightfall.

He was content with just kissing until the day Kurt looked at him brazenly and all but demanded that Blaine touch him or go home.

And when that time came, Blaine did what any respectable significant other in his position would have done. He smashed their lips together, dug his hands into his boyfriend's hips and rubbed against him until they both came messily in their pants. It was intense and incredible and the look Kurt gave him afterwards, eyes wide and glazed over in a haze of pleasure, was well worth taking up the task of doing his own laundry.

So it was that their light, playful kissing sessions quickly turned to a desperate mess of hips, tongues and teeth that left both boys breathless, red-faced and more than a little giggly. It was apparent that they were ready for more.

Blaine was more than a little excited for that _more_ after Kurt gave him his first hand job the last week of summer following another round of the 'transfer argument.' It was really no surprise that Kurt won that round but Blaine was quick to counter the following day by giving Kurt his first blowjob. Mainly that was just an experience of discovering that Blaine's gag reflex was fully functioning - and that Kurt could indeed still laugh at him after getting off. The weeks passed with Kurt and Blaine getting more comfortable with their physical relationship. It made them hyper aware of each other's body language in and out of their 'encounters' and Blaine felt satisfied that it brought them even closer together.

So really, Blaine daydreaming of all of the things he'd like to do to Kurt really wasn't as big of a problem as he'd first thought. After all, they'd led to so many wonderful moments for the couple. No the problem with the daydreams was that he was _only_ daydreaming about it ever since the end to their summer of experimentation. There was absolutely no privacy for Kurt and Blaine since the school year began. No matter the location or time of day, they were surrounded by friends who wanted to go out for dinner, family who wanted to watch movies, a stepbrother who begged to be driven to the gym or a father who wanted chores done. It was so exhausting to be constantly pulled in so many different directions not only as individuals but as a couple and Blaine was beyond the point of politely declining invitations.

Things only got worse as September turned to October. _West Side Story_ rehearsals began, student council elections were in full swing and the boys had even less time for each other. They both felt the strain, the need to relieve themselves of their newly founded urges. But it seemed like every time they tried to sneak away to _relive_ said _urges_, something always stopped them. Blaine wouldn't have been so frustrated had it happened over a period of a few weeks, but no. It had happened three times in the last week alone, as he recalled, and he was nearly at the breaking point.

It all started last Saturday when Kurt and Blaine were on their way back from a screening of _Footloose _at the Lima 10_._

1. Finn

It was just after eight o'clock but it was already dark outside. There were no lights on in the Hudson-Hummel family house, to Kurt and Blaine's mutual surprise as they drove up. As Blaine parked the car, they both exchanged a knowing glance before yanking the car doors open and racing towards the door. Kurt fumbled with his keys as Blaine wrapped his hands around his waist and pressed insistent kisses to his neck.

"A whole house to ourselves, this is amazing," Kurt breathed excitedly. Blaine 'mmm'd in response against Kurt's skin as the lock clicked and the door swung forward. Kurt spun and slammed his lips against Blaine's eagerly, pulling him across the threshold. Kurt expertly guided them through the semi-darkness of the house, determined to keep his lips connected to Blaine.

"Bedroom, now." he whispered when they eventually pulled apart for air. Blaine grinned and pecked him again.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Kurt laughed and pressed in close to Blaine until Blaine could feel his erection pressed up against his thigh, hard and wanting.

"Good," he smiled and even in the dim light, it's beautiful. "I...I want you naked in my bed." Blaine groaned and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, grinding up against him in the middle of the dark hallway. Kurt had never talked to him like this and it was kind of really, really hot.

"I want to dig my fingers into your hair and...and wrap my lips around your big, hard-"

"Kurt?" called a voice from the end of the hallway. They both froze as the hallway was flooded in a clear white light and a clearly sleepy Finn Hudson could be seen in the door way. They immediately flew apart and stared at him as Finn smiled sheepishly back.

"Finn, you're...you're home early. Weren't you supposed to be out with, um -Rachel tonight?" Finn shrugged and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I wasn't feeling really good so I dropped Rachel off and came back home to sleep it off...actually, is there anyway you could make me some of that weird spicy tea with that sweet creamy stuff in it?" He looked at Kurt hopefully. Kurt sighed.

"You mean a chai tea latte? Yes, I suppose I can do that." he said as he headed into the kitchen, giving Blaine a sad look from over his shoulder. "Later." he mouthed and Blaine sulked as he followed behind the pair.

2. Carole

Mr. Schuester had decided to call off glee club that Tuesday because he had some random appointment that none of them really cared about but that was all fine and well. The fact that there was suddenly nothing to occupy their afternoon, leaving them to their own devices while their parents were still at work had Kurt texting Finn in seventh period to let him know that they had dibs on the house. Less than an hour later, Kurt had Blaine pinned up against the wall in his bedroom.

"Where were we last Saturday night?" Blaine questioned against his lips. Kurt smiled and kissed him lightly.

"I don't really remember, but I think I know a good place to start," he said before sinking to his knees and fumbling with the zipper on Blaine's jeans. Between two pairs of hands they managed to maneuver Blaine's cock out of his boxers. Kurt kissed the head lightly, hands curling around Blaine's hips. He glanced up briefly to lock eyes with Blaine.

"Get ready for the best damn blowjob of your life, Mr. Anderson." And with that, he sunk his mouth over Blaine's shaft. Blaine's head cracked against the wall but the heat between his legs nearly canceled out the throbbing pain as Kurt began to lick at the head. "God I love how you taste..." Kurt groaned as he licked a stripe from the base to the leaking tip. "Gonna to make you come so hard." Kurt teased the head of Blaine's cock with a quick suck before sinking back down the length until he'd taken nearly all of Blaine in.

"Oh my god, Kurt...y-you're getting so good at this." Blaine gasped as Kurt gripped the base of his cock and jerked him off while bobbing his head up and down like Blaine liked. The praise seemed to egg him on further and Blaine could feel a familiar heat beginning to build in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh...oh...oh Kurt. I...I think I'm gonna co-" The sound of a door slamming shut interrupted Blaine mid-sentence.

"Kurt? Blaine? Are you boys home?" A voice Blaine recognized as Carole called from the kitchen. She obviously bypassed waiting for a response, however, as they soon heard footsteps on the stairs.

Panicking, Blaine reached forward to help Kurt up at the same time Kurt roughly pulled off, causing Kurt's teeth to roughly graze the head of Blaine's still erect cock in the process. "Fuck!" Blaine swore, hand falling down to cradle his cock. His cock throbbed painfully, his eyes tearing up as his hand accidentally rubbed over the sore spot.

"Oh my god! Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt yelped as Blaine quickly yanked up his boxers and then his jeans, his face pulled taut in a grimace of pain. Blaine nodded and Kurt reached for the door and quickly flung it open before they both stumbled back onto the bed. They could see Carole round the stairs just as Kurt made a grab for a magazine off the nightstand, hastily opening it to and pointing at something on the page.

"Oh, hi boys. Sorry to bother you. I actually got off work early for a change. I was calling for you two downstairs. Guess you couldn't hear me up here, huh?" Carol asked cheerfully as she stopped in the doorway. Kurt and Blaine looked up at her with slightly forced smiles.

"Nope. You know these walls. Virtually soundproof!" Kurt responded eagerly, rapping his knuckle on the wall above his headboard before letting out a laugh that was entirely too loud and too uncomfortable If Carole noticed, she was at least kind enough not to say anything.

"Yeah. They sure are. Hey, I was thinking - I know it's my night to cook, but we haven't gone out to eat in ages. Maybe I can convince your Dad to take us out to Breadstix, what do you think?" Kurt nodded tightly and she beamed back at him. "Great. Oh, and Blaine you are more than welcome to join us as always. I'm gonna go downstairs and do some laundry. You boys let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"We sure will, Mrs. Hummel. I'll call my parents and ask them if I can come," Blaine managed, his voice the barest bit higher then usual until Kurt elbowed him in the side to bring it down to it's usual timbre. Carol nodded and gave them one last pointed look before heading downstairs.

"That...was so close," Kurt breathed as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh, and boys?" They both jumped and all too quickly choked out a "Yes" and a "Yes Ma'am".

"The door stays open, right?" Kurt and Blaine both sighed in relief.

"Absolutely!" they hollered back in unison.

3. Santana and Brittany

"Blaine. Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked with a laugh as Blaine tugged him into the empty choir room Thursday afternoon. Blaine smiled back at him after closing the door, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Trying to get my boyfriend alone so I can do...this." He glanced to make sure they were out of the sight line of the window embedded in the door before pressing his lips against Kurt's. Kurt immediately responded by swaying his body forward to deepen the kiss, a happy shudder shooting through his body when Blaine pulled him in closer by angling a hand on the small of his back. They kissed for a few moments before Blaine pulled away.

"Well, I wanted to do that, but I really want you to hear the song I've been working on." Kurt rolled his eyes but nodded, prompting Blaine to let go and trot over to the piano.

"Leave it to my boyfriend, the perfect mood killer. You were totally gonna get some just now." Kurt teased. Blaine snorted at him as he began to plunk out the notes to "Last Friday Night" on the piano.

"Yeah, well my boyfriend is the perfect tease, so I never expect to get anything and am therefore satisfied just to look upon you and wonder what could be." Blaine sighed dreamily and threw Kurt his patented puppy dog eyes. Kurt huffed and went to sit next to him on the piano.

Blaine grinned at him and wove an arm around his waist. "Thank you for being so cooperative, baby," he joked, kissing him on the cheek. Kurt rolled his eyes again and joined Blaine on the keyboard. At this point Blaine was just playing for fun, tapping out random patterns of notes for Kurt to harmonize to for a while just to enjoy the beauty of making music together. He took over after a bit, hashing out a shaky but suitable accompaniment to Adele's _Someone Like You_ while Kurt idly hummed the melody. He stopped after a few lines, quietly listening to Blaine's fingers fall gracefully over the keys.

"Fortunately," Kurt said, dropping his head to rest against Blaine's shoulder, "I don't have to go looking for someone like you. You're all mine." Blaine nodded, resting his head on top of Kurt's for a moment before he ended the song on a bright, albeit slightly out of place, happy major chord. He cupped Kurt's face gently and angled him up for another kiss. An almost reverence hung in the air as Blaine softly kissed all the love in the world onto Kurt's lips.

When he pulled away this time, Kurt's eyes were shining with pure joy and it made Blaine's heart swell to know he put that gleam in his boyfriend's. He pressed his forehead against Kurt's with a contented sigh. "So about me getting some..." Blaine flinched as Kurt's arm rose with a violent jerk.

"Oh, touchy. Better be careful, Blaine, dear. People will think I'm abusive," Kurt quipped as he lands a sharp flick to Blaine's ear. Blaine yelped, more out of surprise then anything, and frowned at Kurt.

"You _are_ abusive. Emotionally, physically...spiritually," he finished lamely. Kurt gave him a look.

"Spiritually? How can you even spiritually abuse someone? Enlighten me." Blaine scoffed and threw a hand down on the piano, causing a horribly dissonant sound to permeate the near-silence of the room. He hopped off the bench and considered the question for a moment.

"Every time you make a short joke, you crush my spirit?" he offered, plopping down in one of the plastic chairs on the risers. Kurt laughed and settled in his lap, arms thrown casually around his neck.

"That's emotional abuse, actually. I swear your new public school education is starting to seep through that sterling private school pedigree. Besides, I like that you're shorter than me. You're sturdy," he said, fondly ruffling the hair near the base of his neck that had broken free of its shield of hair gel. Blaine wrinkled his nose at the sentiment.

"You see, that sounded like you were trying to compliment me but it kind of came out as a fat joke." Kurt smacked him on the neck lightly. "Oh my gosh, see! Stop beating me up, Kurt. That is not okay!" he said, laughter threatening to break through his half-serious tone. Kurt feigned innocence, his eyes wide as he patted the spot he just smacked.

"Want me to kiss it better?" he asked. Blaine smirked at the implication and nodded. Kurt leant down slowly, still perched delicately on Blaine's lap and kissed lightly up the side of Blaine's neck. The kisses were fleeting and soft but Blaine shivered as he felt the warmth of Kurt's breath make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Once he ran out of neck, Kurt kissed along his jaw and back down, nipping at his Adam's apple with just enough force to bruise. Blaine gasped and pulled Kurt closer to him, which Kurt took as an invitation to pop the top button on Blaine's polo and kiss and lick at the flesh that was revealed. Blaine groaned when Kurt flicked open the next button and bit down, _hard_ - _god_ it felt so good.

"Kurt..." he groaned, hips bucking up almost of their own accord. That simple action was all it took for Kurt to meld his lips to Blaine. A second later, Kurt ground his ass down into Blaine's lap, eliciting another embarrassingly loud moan from the shorter boy.

"Blaine, I want you so bad right now," he whispered into his ear before biting at the lobe. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips a little too tightly and thrust up, enjoying the little squeak of surprise that fell from Kurt's lips as he tightened his hold around Blaine's neck to keep from losing balance. After a moment or two, Kurt ground back down against him, kissing him deeply, his tongue quickly sweeping at his lips before completely dominating his mouth.

Blaine moved his hands up to Kurt's shoulders, pulling him even closer to intensify the kiss. Both boys shuddered at the shift of position, the heat of the moment and the location heightening the excitement and it was so much, too much, too public. But at the same time, it wasn't enough, it was never enough for either boy when it came to being with the other. Kurt slid forward a bit and Blaine could feel how desperately hard he was against his stomach when the door suddenly banged open.

They both jumped in surprise and Blaine gagged as Kurt's death-grip around his neck, which had been completely, intoxicatingly _hot_ a moment ago, nearly choked him.

"Please don't stop on our behalf, you two. _Please_," a voice drawled from the door. Kurt snapped his head around and Blaine peered around him from the opposite side to see Santana and Brittany, hand in hand, smiling at them. Santana was leering at them and Blaine could feel the heat of embarrassment rise under his collar, especially because Kurt had made no move to get off of his lap. That and he was pretty sure he was so hard he could cut diamonds at this point – and he was positive that it was beyond obvious.

Both of them remained foolishly frozen as Santana practically skipped over to the risers, Brittany in tow, the latter smiling at them brightly.

"Aw boys, don't be sad. You two are totally like the hottest couple since Burt and Ernie. It's really turning me on," she informed them, looking pleadingly at Santana. Santana grinned at her as she sat down and gestured for the blonde to sit on her lap.

"Well, Brit, when in Rome. The Hobbit and the Tree Elf made this look pretty damn good. Oh my god, snap out of it, boys, up and at 'em. We're not even here...unless you want us to be." She smirked at them as she leaned up to kiss Brittany. Kurt made a noise that startled Blaine into action, causing Blaine to stand up abruptly and send Kurt flying to the ground. Kurt fell with an undignified squawk, his legs splaying out awkwardly beneath him.

"Oops," Blaine managed before helping Kurt to his feet and pulling him out of the choir room.

"You two are no fun. Take it from Auntie Tana, choir rooms were made for unsupervised teenagers to get off in. Seriously," Santana called after them.

"Worst. Idea. Ever, Blaine. The worst," Kurt hisses in his ear.

"Really now boys, you gotta take care of those stiffies. That's just tragic to leave them alone when you got someone to jerk, suck or fuck 'em away!" Santana called after them again before they decided that walking away from the situation was not satisfactory and sprinted down the hallway.

* * *

><p>On Friday, when they came home from school to a note from Burt that says both he and Carol will be spending the night at a hotel up in Columbus for one of Carole's conferences, they can barely believe their luck. When Finn texts Kurt to tell him that he's spending the night at Puck's, leaving them unattended for at least sixteen hours, they just stop and stare at each other for a moment.<p>

"Does this...does this means what I think it means?" Blaine asked after a beat. Kurt glanced up from his phone, where he'd been tapping out a reply, and grinned at him.

"I really, _really_ hope it does." he said, tossing his phone to the floor as they both make a grab for each other. Their bodies collide rather roughly, their lips connecting in a way that promises they'll finally have the blissful release they've been desperate for for almost a week now. They stumble up the stairs, refusing to part for even a second not due to the ever present fear of being caught, but it's so habitual at this point, they just can't manage to control themselves.

"This is going to end embarrassingly quick if you keep doing that." Blaine managed through a gasp when Kurt kisses up his neck and bites down on his ear lobe. They haven't even made it up to Kurt's bedroom yet but Kurt's got him pinned between the railing of the stairs and his own supple body and he's so hard he can barely think straight. Kurt kisses his ear, his hot breath making Blaine shiver in anticipation.

"I don't even care anymore just touch me before the universe decides we've had enough." Kurt growled into his ear before he pulled away and sauntered into his room, hips swaying all the while. He striped off his shirt and tossed it over a chair, raising an eye at Blaine, who stood frozen on the stairs."You coming?" Blaine nodded weakly and managed to will his feet to move. He closed the door and admired Kurt, who is already spread out on the bed, naked from the waist up. It's more than they've done before and he can feel his cock twitch in his pants as he removes his own shirt and Kurt makes a faint noise of admiration.

Blaine crawled into bed with him, trailing kisses across Kurt's chest as he moved up his body slowly. "Gorgeous." he whispers when he reaches his lips, kissing him soundly. Kurt opened under the touch almost instantly, allowing Blaine's tongue entrance to the silky, wet heat of his mouth. He pressed in close, the feeling of skin on skin so foreign but _so _good, and thrusts his tongue in and out of Kurt's mouth languidly. He can feel Kurt's heart beat against his own and he grinds down until Kurt is practically writhing beneath him. In retaliation, Kurt drags his blunt fingernails down Blaine's back and bucks up just as Blaine presses down with a low groan.

"Hmm, do you like that?" Kurt asked in a wondering, breathless voice when they pull away for air. Blaine kissed him sloppily on the side of the mouth and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. With a soft grunt he pushed his erection down into Kurt's thigh a couple of times. Kurt laughed softly as Blaine kissed him on the ear.

"I think that answers your question. God you have _no_ idea what you do to me." Kurt tugged him back up for a kiss just as Blaine pushed a hand roughly down Kurt's pants and past his boxers to cup his hard cock against his bare hand.

"Oh!" Kurt squeaked in surprise, rubbing up against Blaine's hand. He closed his eyes and panted as Blaine sat back on Kurt's thighs and pulled down his pants and underwear to get as his cock.

"Look how hard you are for me...and so wet too. All flushed and perfect...and all mine..." he said softly as he bent down to lap at the head of Kurt's leaking cock.

"Oh god yes, I'm yours, Blaine. All yours." Kurt cried out and fisted his hands into the comforter as Blaine sinks his mouth down over the head. He swirled his tongue around the head teasingly, eagerly drawing in the sticky bitter sweetness of precome. He goes down deeper, raking his nails down Kurt's pale thighs. Kurt moaned loudly at the sensation, hips bucking up of their own accord. Blaine responded by slowly pressing his lips into the flesh and pulling up slowly. Kurt sighed happily as Blaine sinks back down, his head bobbing up and down, building steady rhythm. Daringly, he brought a hand down to Kurt's balls and rubbed them gently between his fingers. Kurt yelped and is suddenly coming down Blaine's throat with surprising force. Blaine hurriedly swallowed and continued to lick at the head of Kurt's cock until Kurt gently pushed him away, wincing.

"Okay, okay. Your turn." he said, tucking his soft cock back into his jeans before pinning Blaine down to the bed by the hips.

"Ooo, baby I love that foreplay of yours." he teased, earning a small laugh from Kurt as he palms Blaine's hard cock through his jeans.

"Hey do you want me to suck your dick or not? Because we could always just..." he trailed off, seemingly lost in thought as he plays with the button on Blaine's jeans. Blaine whined pitifully.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please, please don't stop. I'm not above begging." he pleads, hips attempting to thrust up against Kurt's open hand. Kurt considers him for a moment before finally undoing Blaine's pants and pulling out his thick cock.

"Fine." he sighs, a small smile breaking through his casual facade. "But only cause you asked so nicely." With that, Kurt takes as much of Blaine into his mouth as he can all in one go, causing the shorter boy to jerk in surprise at the sudden wet heat surrounding his cock.

"Fuck, Kurt. Warn a guy next time..." he murmurs as Kurt stares up at him demurely. He runs his tongue up the length and down a few times before he pulls off with a lewd pop.

"I wanna try something." Kurt says quietly. Blaine sits up on his elbows and nods. Kurt blushes slightly and reaches behind him to reveal a small bottle of lube tucked underneath the pillows. Blaine's eyes widen slightly but Kurt is quick to calm him. "I don't...I definitely don't want to...you know, go all the way. But I was wondering if I could maybe, um, finger you?" he finishes in a tiny voice. Blaine swallows thickly, his head spinning just from the thought of Kurt's long fingers inside of him.

"Sure...I mean yes, please. I...I think I'd like that." he says once he realizes Kurt is about to be at freak-out defcon one. Kurt let's out the breath he's been holding and nods, gently pushing Blaine back down on the bed. Blaine settles into the comforter, rolling his shoulders back slightly when he hears the tell-tale snick of the bottle being open and the wet squelch of lube being squirted onto Kurt's fingers.

"It's probably going to be just a little bit cold." Kurt said apologetically. Blaine nodded and tried to relax himself when he felt a cool, probing finger at his entrance. Kurt kissed his thigh as he gently pushed his finger in. It felt full and strange, but not a bad strange.

"Okay?" Kurt asked once his finger was nearly all the way inside.

"Yeah...'m fine." Blaine said barely above a whisper as Kurt worked the finger back out a bit before pushing it back in. He groaned when Kurt pulled nearly all the way out and thrust back in a few times, fucking his finger in and out of Blaine's tight hole. "You can...you can add another one...i-if you want." Blaine said quietly, suddenly feeling very shy and vulnerable. Kurt stilled for a moment, breaking the rhythm and causing Blaine to let out a long whine before he'd even realized the sound had come from _him_.

"Oh...okay. I can...I can do that." Kurt said, a note of surprise in his voice. Blaine heard the bottle of lube being opened again and he tensed briefly when he felt Kurt's middle finger pressing in along with the other one. As Kurt eased the fingers in, he felt a slight burn but that was quickly replaced by the comforting fullness of having a part of Kurt inside of him. After a few shallow thrusts, he pulled back out.

"How does it feel?" Kurt asked as he swirled his fingers around the rim. Blaine moaned and pushed back against the touch, saddened by how empty he felt. "Blaine? Blaine, are you okay, sweetie?" Kurt asked again. Blaine sighed.

"Good, it feels good. It'd feel better though if you'd..." he felt Kurt nod above him as he pressed two fingers back inside.

"Right, right. That's good." Kurt muttered. He jerked his fingers around rather sharply inside and suddenly Blaine was lost in a haze of pleasure and desperate want all at once.

"Aha!" He cried out, hips stuttering up and then back down as he tried to drive Kurt's fingers back against the good spot.

"Oh my I...I think I found you're prostate." Kurt said a little too cheerfully as he abruptly stopped his fingers in shock. Blaine whined again.

"No. No, no, no, don't stop now, Kurt. Keep going...maybe...maybe a bit harder?" he asked, propping himself up to look at Kurt and spreading his legs even wider. Kurt looked him in the eye and his tongue darted out nervously to wet his lips.

"Oh...okay." he said and the fingers are back and harder as Kurt practically slams into his prostate on every stroke.

"Oh...oh...oh, Kurt." Blaine panted out as he rushes towards his climax faster than he ever has in his life. "I'm going to...I think I'm going to come." He choked out quickly. Kurt's thrusts started up even faster.

"Then come...come for me, Blaine." Kurt ordered a little shakily, but he still did it. He fucking _ordered_ hm to come all the same. And that's what sends him over the edge, shooting come across his chest and stomach with a yell. Kurt drove his fingers through Blaine's orgasm until Blaine whimpered at the touch and he gently pulled out.

"Hang on, I'll be right back." Kurt told Blaine. Blaine nodded dimly and soon Kurt returns and dabs at his chest with a warm, damp cloth. "There, that's better." He said once he's wiped Blaine clean. Blaine nodded and pulled his pants back up.

"That was...that was amazing, Kurt. I've never come so hard before." he told Kurt, who blushes and shrugs.

"Yeah... you looked like you were enjoying it just a little bit." he mused. Blaine laughed softly and kissed Kurt lightly on the lips.

"I did. I really, _really_ did. Next time I'm gonna try that on you." he promises, laying back and pulling Kurt close to his chest. Kurt shivered slightly and Blaine pressed a kiss into his neck.

"Okay. I...I think we should definitely try that sometime soon." Kurt agreed. Blaine nodded, burying his nose into Kurt's neck and nuzzling the wispy hair there.

"Yeah, no more weeks like this week. I thought I was literally gonna die." Blaine whispered into Kurt's skin with a laugh. Kurt laughed and rubbed his cheek against Blaine's.

"Agreed. Too many close calls. I don't know what I would have done it-"

"Kurt? Blaine? Are you boys up there?" Called a deep voice from down stairs. Kurt tensed in his arms for the briefest of seconds before he scrambled to the floor, searching for their shirts.

"Here!" he hissed at Blaine as he threw his shirt at his face. Blaine yanked it over his head and patted down his hair the best he could."Where in the hell is..." Kurt swore from somewhere on the floor as Blaine heard footsteps trudging up the stairs. "Ah, here it is!" Kurt crowed triumphantly, snatching his shirt up from where it had fallen on the floor just as Blaine opened the door to reveal a stoney-faced Burt Hummel.

"I thought you two were home." he said looking from Kurt, who was still on the floor pulling his shirt over his head, to Blaine, who was as pale as a ghost and almost shaking with fear. Burt gave them both a pointed look "So the door was closed because..." he trailed off.

"I wanted to show Blaine my new shirt?" Kurt supplied hopefully. Burt looked down at Kurt's shirt for a moment.

"You bought that shirt three weeks ago at the mall, kid. I was with you when you did." Burt shook his head and sighed, walking back down the stairs. "I'm just gonna...I'm just gonna let this one go. Carol's conference ended up getting canceled so that's why we're back early. We're ordering pizza if you want any ." He said, gripping the door handle a little too tightly. Kurt's finally up and standing next to Blaine at this point and they both nod. Burt nods back at them and headed for the stairs. "Oh, I forgot." He stopped and gave them a knowing look. "Kurt Hummel if I catch you in any sort of undress around anyone in the near future and beyond, I'm gonna have to beat you." he managed only a little halfheartedly while headed down the stairs. Kurt blushed a deep scarlet and nodded lamely after his father. He looked to Blaine for comfort only to find the dark haired boy doubled over in a silent fit of laughter.

"Oh shut up." Kurt makes out through clenched teeth, stomping off after his father angrily as Blaine's laughter echos off the walls behind him.


End file.
